Far Away
by CrimsonKunoichi
Summary: Summary sucks! I have no idea of what to write since the story may change a lot [KakaSaku][maybe other pairings]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Far Away

Pairings: Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura (might change a bit but mostly KakaSaku)

Rating: M - Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Even though I wish I owned Deidara, Orochimaru, Kakashi, & Itachi (yes! all four of them) because they are really HOT! (Cries)

Chapter One: Heart trouble

It was a cool night in Konoha as a certain pink haired kunoichi walked down the street that lead to the most popular shinobi "hang out" pub. Sakura, who had been feeling a bit sad lately about apparently everything (deep down inside she knew very well why she was sad. And it had something to do with a certain silver haired copy nin) was trying to ignore her gloom ineffectively, that's when alcohol came into the picture, nothing like getting trashed to make you feel better about your crappy love life (or the lack of it). Sakura brushed these thoughts from her mind as she stepped inside the lively pub.

"Sakura-chan!" the hyperactive ninja number one never failed to cause uproar no matter the circumstance or location seeing, as he called out her name so loud that everyone in the pub stopped to look at her.

"Baka!" Sakura mumbled to herself _**"We could kill him later when no one is looking"**_ inner Sakura offered, _"Nah, Hinata will gentle fist me into an early grave"_ outer Sakura flinched, now that Hinata and Naruto were together Hinata had changed a lot, now she was bolder, in fact she had even been seen scaring off some fans girls that kept trying to get closer to her love than she would approve of. _"Naruto sure had a strange effect on her,"_ Sakura thought. _"But I guess it was for the better. She needed to get out of her shell"_

Sakura snapped out of her reverie putting an annoyed look on her face as she walked over to the VERY loud blond presenting him with a hard slap on the back of the head while an evil smirk crept on her lips, the annoyed look fading away. "Learn not to yell, baka."

"Ouch, that hurt Sakura-chan." Naruto whimpered nursing his now pained head.

"Hn" Sakura simply stated (she really had to stop hanging around Sasuke and Sai, their talkative ways were rubbing off on her)

Sakura made her way around the table of half drunk shinobi choosing a seat near Ino who was once again coming on to an unsuspecting Asuma (Asuma honestly hadn't noticed that Ino had been trying desperately to come on to him at every possible opportunity) but before she could make it there she was unexpectedly pulled down and landed most ungracefully on Genma's lap.

"Hello, my love. I've missed you dearly," he said as he moved to TRY and place a kiss on her rose lips. But Sakura quickly switched her targeted lips with a 500 page hard cover (very hard cover) medic book she was carrying, Genma never saw her "kawarimi" coming before it was too late as his face crashed into the hard book cover with a small thud.

"Ow" he complained, "why are you so mean to me, my dear cherry blossom?" Genma said while placing his sebon once again between his lips.

"I already told you to stop trying to kiss me Genma. And I'm not yours." Sakura said trying to put on a serious face, while fighting to suppress a small giggle. Genma was a shameless womanizer that never failed to come on to her (and every other woman he came across) but he still provide Sakura with a good laugh from his frustrated attempts to court her

But today Sakura wasn't really in the mood to be amused, what she really needed was alcohol.

In a flash the roseate ANBU captain was on her feet, and as she turned to move again her jade eyes met what plagued her tormented mind, the lone lazy eye of none other than the silver haired copy nin.

Kakashi had arrived a few hours prior after a 3-week mission. But Sakura just couldn't find him anywhere ever since she heard he was back "_**Probably hiding from us, that old bastard**_" inner Sakura pouted. Outer Sakura just plain ignored her annoying inner self.

"Kakashi!" she almost yelled, for as happy as she was to see him she hoped he hadn't seen her on Genma's lap _**"last time something like this happened he ignored you for a week"**_ inner Sakura reminded her. "Shut up!" she shoot back at herself. In two seconds she was around the table and almost at the other side of the pub, Kakashi's lone eye grew as wide a saucer as he heard his name being called followed by a blur of pink tackling him instantly making him loose his balance and almost fall to the floor.

Sakura was only slightly embarrassed by having almost knocked over her former sensei, and Kakashi was quick to escape her embrace attempt and hold her off at arms length

"Hi to you too Sakura" he said while still holding her back.

All Sakura could do was stare at him _"why is he so cold?"_ that sadness again, in was creeping over her like a dark cloud. Letting her outstretched limbs fall to her side, Sakura turned her face away determined to ignore him.

"Kakashi! Sit with us" Genma called out from the back of the pub, Kakashi taking Sakura by the hand lead her as he calmly strode over to the table sitting next to Asuma and sitting Sakura next to Tenten who was widely staring at Neji who in turn was openly ignoring Tenten's death glare.

"Hey, move over glare girl" Ino said while plucking an ill tempered Tenten from her chair and sitting her next to Neji and taking Tenten's previous seat next to Sakura "Hey forehead" the blond grinned "hi there Ino-pig" Sakura smiled back "I'd be careful if I were you… messing with an I'll tempered weapons master isn't what I'd call a good idea" Sakura smirked. Ino's face turn a slight pale, but it quickly faded when she noticed that if there was anyone Tenten would be killing today, that person would be Neji.

As the night grew Sakura found herself to be tipsy but not nearly as drunk as the other jounin and chuunin around her, Kakashi was also drunk. Well more like tipsy, for as much as he had been drinking he was also used to it "I think I'll be heading home" Sakura's mildly drunken voice was barely heard over the noise being caused by her VERY drunk friends.

"I'll walk you home" Genma's shameless smile played on his lips as he sucked on his ever-present sebon, "No need for that" Genma proposal had been overheard by one now slightly (coff, coff very coff) jealous copy nin. Who was quick to answer before Sakura ever had a chance "Never a good idea to leave you alone with a beautiful drunk woman" Hatake said in a joking tone while inwardly promising himself he would kill Genma later. _"Womanizer"_ thought Kakashi to himself.

"Hey, I would never do anything unless she wanted me to" Genma proudly stated, then turning to wink at Sakura. Kakashi chose to ignore Genma's remark

"I walk you some Sakura." He said in a commanding way while moving to lift the roseate kunoichi from her sitting place calmly leading her out of the pub.

As they walk down the street Sakura would occasionally sigh then look at Kakashi, who didn't seem to notice her occasional glances. After a while Kakashi decided on not completely ignoring the kunoichi and turned sideways in time to catch her now seemingly lost gaze.

"You drank to much," he said. Pulling her close to his chest in a tight embrace "maybe" she answered hugging him back.

"Carry me Kakashi, I feel tired" Sakura put on her best puppy eyes while looking the copy nin in the eye

"Sakura your house is a mile away from here" Kakashi gave a small sigh.

"Yours is only a block away," Sakura hinted with a wink

"No! Sakura." The silver haired nin response was cold.

"Fine" she said in a fake angry voice "I'm sure Genma would walk me home" she teased, pushing aside the screams about how _**"This isn't a good idea"**_ her inner directed towards her. But Sakura inner personality was right. Now Kakashi was upset.

"We talked about this..."

"Do you even like me?" she interrupted. "Do you really consider us a couple?"

"You know the answer" he replied

"Then tell me why are we keeping this a secret?" Sakura was pushing his patience to the limit.

"You know why" Kakashi was trying to keep calm

"Ok," she gave in "let's say I'll comply with that, for now. So answer something else... Why don't you want me?"

"Would I be with you if I didn't want you?" he asked.

"Apparently so, seeing you refuse to touch me. And I don't mean in a sexual manner only. I mean what the hell kind of relation is this? First it's a damn secret and second you refuse to get near me… ever… not even when we're alone… which is another rare occasion"

"You know I do. But we agreed to wait"

"Wrong! You agreed to wait"

"You're… young"

"I'm not that young Kakashi"

"You're nineteen Sakura"

"Then why are you with me if you think I'm too young?"

"..."

"Whatever, I'm going home"

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow?" he questioned raising a silver brow

"No."

"Why?"

"I'll be busy"

"With?"

"Things"

"What things?"

"Nothing YOU would care to help me with"

"Sakuraaaa!" Kakashi's voice almost grew, as he was really getting mad.

"Yes? She asked quietly "S-E-N-S-E-I?" That word she said as slow as possible pronouncing each letter at a time.

Now Kakashi had had enough. In a quick movement the copy nin picked the kunoichi off her feet and threw her over his shoulder, all the while glaring.

Sakura protested but was held fast by the older jounin. Kakashi made his way to his house as quickly as his chakra-enhanced feet could take him. Upon arrival at his door Kakashi fumbled with the pockets on his jounin vest for a few second before unlocking the door to his very bachelor like apartment, Sakura just stood still not sure of what to think of this very particular behavior from the Silver haired jounin. Once inside Kakashi closed the door, and then turned to walk to his bedroom… Sakura still on his shoulder

"I'm not a rag doll," she verbally protested about still being carried. Ignoring her, he went into his room dropping her into the bed. But as soon as she hit the soft bed Sakura shot back up into a sitting position. But before she could make it Kakashi was by her side holding her in place.

He carefully lay her back down on the bed as she tried to fight back, the key word being TRIED seeing the copy nin was much too strong for the pink haired kunoichi. After a minute of struggle Sakura gave up and let him lay her down, Kakashi took his place besides the pouting kunoichi while still holding her down.

"Sakura" he said in a calm voice, but she could tell he was mad. This made inner Sakura happy.

_**"Humph, who does he think he is? Damn old man!"**_ outer Sakura could only agree to this.

_"He can dream he'll be getting anything from me"_

_**"Hey"**_ inner Sakura frowned. _**"Are you really going to say no to him?"**_ her inner self whined.

_"Didn't you just call him an old man?"_ outer Sakura snapped back.

**"Old, but hot. Really HOT!" **inner stated.

_"You have a point."_ outer agreed. _"Damn hormones" _Just then she was called back to the room as she heard her name.

"Sakura, look at me" the older nin commanded. Sakura turned to face him.

Authors note: Hi, peoples. This is my first Fanfic (I'm a bit scared) well if you like please review puppy eyes

Hehe... enjoy!


	2. Mistakes

Title: Far Away

Pairings: Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura (might change a bit but mostly KakaSaku)

Rating: M - Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Chapter Two: Mistakes

Sakura turned to face the half naked copy nin sitting next to her, doing her best to show just how mad she was... Or should be. The truth be said she wasn't mad actually it was more like sad and disappointed, which was a lot worse.

"Sakura, do you remember what we talked about not a week ago? Do you understand how serious this is?" He paused searching her eyes for some sort of answer. But her emerald gaze was blank and would only betray a hint of anger. "Sakura what do you think your friends will say when they find out your boyfriend is an old man?"

Sakura's blank expression wavered for a second, long enough for her to shoot him a dirty look that said clearer than words 'does-it-look-like-I-care?'

"Kakashi" she took a deep breath "Don't scream Sakura" she chanted to herself "You are not old... And God knows you don't look old" she rolled her eyes at memories of the conversations she overheard at the bath house, a few times too many for her taste... Concerning HER copy nin "But I swear to God that sometimes you can be SUCH and old fart"

"How very childish of you Sakura" Kakashi fought the urge to roll his eyes. "But you understand don't you? Why we... Have to take this slow"

Inner Sakura crossed her arms and shook her head angrily, while outer Sakura settled for pouting in defeat... She would give in... For now, but that didn't mean he would not pay, dearly.

"Fine. But..."

"But..." Kakashi repeated to himself, again fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes..."

Sakura never gave him an answer, but instead pulled him down for a kiss, which he complied to even when she deepened the kiss. Only stopping her when he realized just how far her fingers had managed to creep down his pants. Kakashi opened his eyes to look at Sakura with a very disapproving look, that proved him to be a wonderful actor as seeing that deep down inside he did not disapprove of her actions in the slightest bit, but was very focused on drowning such 'improper thoughts' as he insisted on referring to touching his much younger girlfriend as such. Upon eyeing the kunoichi Kakashi was quick to notice that the disapproving look he was working very hard to keep didn't seem to be working, as the pink-haired woman seemed clearly unimpressed.

"And this?" She asked, but her eyes and tone stated clearly this was an order.

Kakashi let out a sigh; she really was out to get him today. "Sakura I believe we talked about this as well"

"What does what we do in private have to do with the opinion of others? Counting that no one even knows we have a relationship... That's if you can call what we have a relationship" she said with a slight tinge of bitterness in her voice

"It's the same principal as why we keep this a secret"

"Why…"

"Sakura… you're so young…"

"So?"

"We should wait…"

"Till?"

"Until we can tell"

"And that will be when?"

"…"

"Come on Kakashi; give me something… how long?"

"I don't know"

"You have to know… I have to know… please don't do this to me… don't shut me out Kakashi, don't act like you don't want me around"

"…"

"Will you at least stay with me?"

"I am with you"

"But stay… for a while you've been gone so long and I've missed you"

"I have a mission next week"

"What?" Sakura's eyes dropped, sure she knew Kakashi would get a lot of missions; he was the Copy ninja and ex-ANBU. But lately it seemed it was just an excuse to get away… from her… again. "How long?"

"It's in Rain… About the Akatsuki… intelligence and recon…" The pause between words was the Copy nins way of stalling for a proper excuse, that's when he couldn't ignore you.

"How long Kakashi?" Sakura asked keeping her eyes locked on his; he wasn't getting away with this. She could hardly believe he had taken another mission, and him wanting to stall her? It would probably be a long one… another long one. Two, three months? Why was he running away?

"Many months" Kakashi let out with a sign, he was running from her and he knew it and he knew she knew it, hell he'd even spent a reasonable amount of time trying to convince himself that it was for the best.

"How… Many… Months?" Sakura asked quietly not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"A… year" Kakashi said putting all his effort into not looking away from her when he spoke.

Sakura was shocked beyond belief. A year? No way! She wanted to cry, to scream, to hit him… to hug him and beg him to stay… but she just froze. She tried to talk but all her words melted away before they made it passed her lips. It was just like Sasuke he was leaving her… but was worse… he gave her hope to leave her… alone.

"Why?" Sakura managed to choke out. "Why?"

"What did you want me to do? Refuse the mission?" Kakashi forced an annoyed voice… he was running out of ideas of excuses.

"Please don't go" She said barely above a whisper looking pleadingly at him. "If you love me please just stay, please?"

"I cant Sakura, you know that"

"Yes, you can. I know you can, just say no… I need you here, with me"

"The village needs me too Sakura. You know that, you're a shinobi, that's what shinobi do"

"No, you're running away, that's what it is"

"I'm not running"

"Then why?"

"You know why"

"No I don't damn it!" Sakura snapped at him "Is the damn village more important to you than… me?"

"You are very important to me Sakura"

"More than the village?"

"I have duty to the village"

"That's not what I asked Kakashi now answer my damn question"

"You're more important to me than anything" he said bringing a hand to her face he cupped her chin rubbing light circles on her cheek with his thumb.

"Then choose," she said looking him strait in the eye "Choose…" she repeated in a whisper

"Choose what?" he asked

"Choose to stay with me, and refuse this mission. Choose me"

"I already said I can't refuse"

"Choose Kakashi… it's the mission or me. Right here right now, either you choose to stay with me or go"

"I want you, but you have to understand…"

"I don't" she cut him off "You can't have both Kakashi, if you choose to stay, you stay; with me and if you choose to go you loose me. Now choose"

"Tsunade-sama?"

The 'hardworking' large breasted Hokage raised her head to look her brunette apprentice in the eye. "Nani... Shizune?"

"Tsunade-sama I was looking over the reports for the next long term missions and I saw that Kakashi-san was a volunteer for the mission" Shizune's fingers drummed on the scroll she was holding, while she peered out the window from the corner of her eye.

"Hai, Shizune" After a long pause, Konoha's Godaime Hokage (AKA The Legendary Sucker) answered. Said Hokage was in a very 'talkative' mood today due to the 'happy' feeling she had brought on by her 'hard work'.

"Gomen Tsunade-sama, demo, I've noticed Kakashi-san has been volunteering many mission lately... Long term ones that is. Could there be something going on with Kakashi-san?"

"I would say so Shizune," the Hokage said with a tinge of pride for having found it in herself to utter five words without any being profanity.

"Could it be a financial matter?" Shizune pressed, unaware or uncaring for the Hokage's mood.

"Maybe, but, I don't believe that concerns you?"

Shizune gulped, apparently having finally caught on to the Blonde's mood.

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama" she said, followed by a hasty retreat.

"Well that went rather well" Tsunade mused to herself. "Eight words" she deserved a drink for that. "Just one drink" she mused, "thirty-one that is" the Hokage smiled for the first time that day. Pulling herself off her chair she left her office and paperwork behind as she left in search of a perverted sannin she could pound into oblivion.

I'm sorry I took so long

I got a writer's block for sooooooooooooo long

But, that's life ne?

Please review, ya'll don't want me to get another writer's block over lack of encouragement, right?

love ya'll reviewers

Kisses... CrimsonKunoichi


End file.
